paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall and the Cowardly Pup Princess (Part 4)
Recap from the last part: Marshall and Lulu have crossed the sea. Lulu has learned a little about courage and is starting to have feelings for Marshall. Prologue: Marshall and Lulu have trudged through almost half of the jungle and are both getting exhausted... Will they reach the mountain known as the Illusion Mountain? Let's find out... Dialogue Marshall: *pants* I haven't been this tired before. This jungle is so hot... Lulu: *pants* That's because it rains a lot here. The humidity from the sun drying up the rain makes it really hot. I know that from my studies. It's one of the hard parts about being a princess. Marshall: It's hard to be royal? Lulu: Yeah, you have read books, be polite, and have courage to be a leader. I've been doing my best to understand my studies and be kind. Not so much on courage though... Marshall: You have been doing your best. You have to think positive Lulu: Well, I'm just thinking about that story about how some animals were trying to find the middle of a jungle and ended up going in circles. I think I remember what they were... a pink bug with light pink spots, an orange moose, a blue penguin with a silly hat and a bowtie, and a purple kangaroo. But that story is almost 10 years old, and that was an even bigger jungle. Marshall: I hope we weren't walking in circles. We haven't seen anything to mark our path with. (He looks ahead and sees a piece a cloth on a branch) (He looks at Lulu's cape and it has a rip the same size) (He runs over to the cloth and points his paw to it) Isn't this from your cape? Lulu: Huh? I didn't realize that I had lost part of my cape. Marshall: That means... We've both been wandering around in circles! (They both sit near a big tree) What do we do now, Lulu? Lulu: I don't know. Tiny did say that finding the wand would be hard. Unknown Voice: Who goes there?! (The pups look alarmed) Marshall: Who's there?! (The big tree has a voice coming from it) Voice: I am the guardian of the Illusion Mountain! My job is to protect the mountain from intruders! Marshall: Are you in the tree? Guardian: No, I am the tree! I can transform into anything to protect the mountain! Now, who are you? Tell me your names! Marshall: I'm Marshall, and I'm part of the PAW Patrol of Adventure Bay. Lulu: And I'm Lulu, and I'm princess of Caninia. Guardian: Ah, yes. I've heard about what's happened to your kingdom. Lulu: What!? Guardian: Ace was one of the ones who tried to get the wand, but he has failed. It's because I only allow the one who is destined to be a courageous, truthful, and unselfish leader. He was full of greed for power. So I sent him away. Keep this in mind pups, this wand is no fetch stick! Marshall: We know. Tell him why you need it, Lulu. Lulu: I have to stop Ace from taking my kingdom. But if it requires courage, I don't think I can do it. Marshall: That's not true! Guardian: Your friend Marshall is right, Lulu. It took courage to get here. You do have courage, but you have to believe in yourself. If you believe in yourself, you'll see the courage in you. Lulu: "Believe in myself"? Marshall: He's right! Guardian: Lulu, you have been granted my permission to Illusion Mountain. Lulu: Really? Guardian: Of course! Let me give you pups a lift! (Two of the tree's branches move and pick up them up and lift them all the way to halfway point of the mountain) Marshall: Thanks, Mr. Guardian! Guardian: Your welcome! Now I remember something that you both must keep in mind. Ace has sent his minions after you. He's planning to take the wand. Also, he's after you, Marshall! Marshall: Me!? Guardian: Yes, he knows that you're part of the PAW Patrol. He thinks that you'll take the wand and use it against him. Be careful! Marshall: Thanks for the warning, sir! Lulu: And thanks for helping trying to save my kingdom! (The two pups are walking on the mountain path) (They sees a lot of things that disappear into thin air) Marshall: Have we've been seeing ghosts? Lulu: No, those are illusions. We think we've been seeing things, but they're not real. Marshall: I see why this is called Illusion Mountain. (They hear a voice) Unknown Voice: Follow the path... Lulu: Who's there? Marshall: What path? Voice: I am Gale, the wind of Illusions. Marshall: You're wind? Gale: Yes, I am a magic wind who guards the Maigc Wand of Caninia with my illusions. Lulu: Do you know where it is? Gale: Let me show you. (The pups see something glowing nearby) (It's a big golden staff with a rainbow jewel in the shape of a dog bone on top) Lulu: It's the Magic Wand of Caninia! Marshall: Well, go get it, Lulu! Lulu: Right! (She runs over to the wand) (She stops) (It's bigger than her) It's too big. I can't carry it. Gale: I'll explain. The wand is actually waiting. Lulu: "Waiting"? Gale: Yes, this wand is waiting for someone who is kind, honest, generous, and courageous, to pass its powers to. It has sensed the power in you; all you have to do is touch. However, once you do, your life shall change forever. You just have to be sure that you're ready. Lulu: No! I can't do it! I can't do it! (Marshall runs over to her) Marshall: No! You can do it, Lulu! Your whole kingdom is counting on you! (It turns out, a Cat Witch and a Cat Wizard are watching the pups) Lulu: No, I'm just a coward! Marshall: Being scared doesn't mean you're not brave! You're not a coward! Cats: *Cackle* (The pups look up and see the cats) Lulu and Marshall: *Gasps* (The cats jump down) (Lulu jumps away) Lulu: *Groans* How did they find us so fast! Marshall: AAAAAHHH!!!!! (Lulu sees that the cat wizard is holding Marshall by his back) Ow! That hurts! Put me down! Cats: *Giggle ghostly* Lulu: Put him down! (The cat witch aims her magic at Lulu) Wait! Don't turn me into a plant! (To herself) I have to save Marshall, but what can I do?! To Be Continued... (click here to see the grand finale) Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts